La alianza de los Dioses
by Estrella Angel
Summary: Un dio regresa para cumplir venganza, athena y sus caballeros tienen que pelear contra el, provocando una alianza entre varios dioses y un joven guerero
1. La princesa y el Guerrero

Hola

Bueno antes que nada este es mi primer fic

Bueno al principio nada que ver co LCZ

Lo hago para que lo entiendan mejor

Van a salir los personajes en le 2º capitulo

_LA PRINCESA Y EL GUERRERO_

Era una noche, donde el frio y la lluvia gobernaban.

El frio viento acariciaba el rostro de la princesa que cabalgaba sola dirigiéndose al bosque.

Cerca del bosque apareció una luz en la oscuridad, con sonidos mágicos de notas tenebrosas. Era una joven de 17 años de ojos rojos y cabellos negros que tenia puesto un vestido negro

Vuestra majestad no paséis por el bosque- dijo la bruja

Ya que el mal anda cerca, listos para atacar y dañar a otros, tienen hambre de sangre y dolor, obedeciendo órdenes de su creador.

Gracias buena mujer, eres hermosa ante mis ojos porque me hablas con la verdad, pero mi corazón sufre y derrama dolor. Necesito atravesar el bosque, subir la montaña y descifrar el misterio de las sombras ocultas para que mi reino viva en paz y armonía-respondio la princesa

Los espectros de la maldad andaban por todo el bosque, obedeciendo órdenes de su creador Sergio

E el bosque se apareció Mario: el consejero y mano derecha del Dios de la vengana, provocando atención de los demás guerreros que se encontraban cerca.

Compañeros, camaradas, me he enterado que la princesa del reino esperanza, piensa atravesar el bosque, la montaña con el objetivo de descubrir el secreto de las sombras ocultas-dijo Mario

Yo el guerrero que manipula la naturaleza, no le permitiré el paso a esa princesa-dijo una voz que provenía de los arboles

¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? Intruso-pregunto Mario

Mi nombre es leo, dijo un joven de cabello rubio largo, de piel güera, y estaba vestido de rojo.

-tu ¿detener a la princesa? Por favor, no me hagas reír, aun pasando el bosque no lograría su propósito, ya que se dirige a un lugar donde solo se les tiene permitido a los dioses, si entrase… perdería la vida inútilmente

-eso es lo que tú crees-respondió leo

-¿nani?-

La reina ha sido advertida por un dios, y un guerrero esta con ella para lograr su propósito.

Ella se entrometerá en los planes de nuestro señor, leo te encargaras de proteger el bosque-una sombra lo cubre- mientras yo no este seras el líder de estos jóvenes- después de eso desaparece.

En el lugar donde la princesa tuvo el encuentro con la joven

-FLASH BACK-

-fui enviada por un dios para protegerte, pero la decisión depende de usted, pero lo único que esta provocando es revelarse contra el dios que me mando, pero será usted quien pague e precio-dijo con frialdad la joven

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

La reina no sabía qué hacer, un dios la protege, pero prefiere más a su reino que obedecer a un dios-dijo para sí misma

Y se dirige a la entrada del bosque, cuando está a punto de pasar oye una voz:

_Como te atreves a ir en contra mía, te he mandado a mi joven mensajera para advertiré y protegerte, pero tu… desobedeces sufrirás las consecuencias-_dijo la voz muy molesta

Lo lamento pero me interesa más mi reino, aunque me cueste la vida-dijo la reina con lagrimas en sus ojos

Desde las sombras sale un Joven y dice:

Te cuidare mi princesa, aunque muera en el intento, mi nombre es Mitch y soy joven esclavo que estará a tus servicios.

Gracias joven guerrero-dice la reina dedicándole una sonrisa pero son interrumpidos por una voz:

_De acuerdo…. Pero no permitiré que arriesguen sus vidas_

En eso aparece u joven de unos 13 años, piel blanca, cabello largo negro y ojos azules claros, vestido de negro

La reina sorprendida se baja del caballo y le pregunta:

¿También vienes a protegerme?

No vine a protegerte solamente a ti, sino también a ese esclavo contesto señalándolo con el dedo

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No era necesario preguntarlo, mi nombre es Leonardo, soy un guerrero entrenado, aparte no solo vine a protegerlos

Entonces a qué? Descarado- menciono el esclavo enojado por la falta de respeto que se dirigía a la princesa

El problema no es contigo, es con la princesa, muy bien vive por que donde te diriges solo se les tiene permitido a los dioses, por lo cual no pueden entrar.

¿Acaso tu eres un dios?- pregunto Mitch

No! Pero tengo a un dios en especial que pueda ayudarnos, pero después les cobrare el favor. Princesa ¿aun así quiere arriesgarse?

Princesa… no acepte…-dijo Mitch preocupado

Acepto, Leonardo, como dije me importa más mi reino que cualquier cosa

Bien princesa, marchémonos, haremos un recorrido muy largo

Y se ponen en marcha

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Esta todo gay u.U lo se XD

Dudas he reclamos ehhh que se yo?

XD

Si quieren decirme de groserías aguántese soy mujer XD


	2. La primera Alianza

Iiiola !

Les traigo el segundo cap.

Aquí salen algunos personajes de LCZ

Va ir saliendo todos poco a poco y se me olvidaba, esta historia es después de la guerra contra hades XD

" "pensamiento

Los personajes de los caballeros del zodiaco, no me pertenecen, si no a su creador de Masami Kurumada

_LA PRIMERA ALIANZA_

En el santuario de athena

"este cosmos" pensó una joven de cabellos morados y ojos azules

¿Qué sucede saori-san?-pregunto un joven de cabellos y ojos cafes

Saori: No pasa nada seiya, pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que vayas a Japón, a la mansión kidoh y pídele a tsumi que te de la caja blanca.

Seiya: ¿Caja blanca?

Saori: Así es, seiya en esa caja hay un contenido importante

Athena: Pero si atacan el santuario, nadie te protegerá

Athena:¡Seiya!, no te preocupes estaré bien

Seiya sale del santuario con mucha preocupación

En el bosque

"no puede ser"-pensó leo

¿?: Señor-dijo un joven de de ojos y cabellos negros

Leo: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy santos, unos del los 15 guerreros más fuertes de nuestro señor dios, he venido ante usted, porque siento una gran preocupación mi señor Leo

Leo: Gracias por preocuparte santos, te encomendare una misión, quiere que te dirijas a la entrada del bosque, y que te encargues de los invitados, apresúrate que están por llegar, no los hagas esperar.

Santos: Como usted ordene-hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira

En las entradas del bosque

Iban caminando la princesa, Mitch y el guerrero Leonardo

Princesa: Leonardo a que te referías con que "no permitirías que arriesguemos nuestras vidas"

Leonardo se detiene y cierra sus ojos

Leonardo: Por que se están involucrando en una guerra santa

Mitch ¿Guerra santa?-

Leonardo Así es, son las guerras que se llevan entre dioses, unos lo hacen para proteger a los humanos y el otro bando por aniquilarlos, y esta guerra está cerca de dar comienzo

Princesa: Pero Leonardo ¿Qué dioses están por enfrentarse?

Leonardo: Eso no es mucha importancia, apresurémonos, para que salves tu reino princesa-y empieza a caminar siendo seguido por la princesa y por un molesto Mitch

Cerca del santuario de athena

¿?: Sara no tenemos tiempo debemos cumplir la misión- dijo una joven de cabellos y ojos rubios

Sara: Lo se meene no tienes que decírmelo en cada instante- después de esto la joven se quita la túnica.

Sara era una joven de cabellos rubias en las puntas negras, ojos azules, piel güera y estaba vestida de negro

En la entrada del bosque

Leonardo: ¿Por qué quieres salvar tu reino princesa María?-pregunto curioso

Princesa: Porque el mal lo gobierna, hay guerras, hay tristeza y pobreza, un hechicero me dijo que para salvar mi reino debía descubrir las sombras ocultas-contesto triste María

Leonardo: Puede que sea obra de se….-pero es interrumpido "este cosmo"

Leonardo: Princesa aléjate. Es peligroso- dijo mientras mostraba una espada negra

Mitch: ¿Pero qué ocurre Leonardo?

Leonardo: Lo siento- después de esto Leonardo le pega a la princesa y al esclavo

Leonardo: ¡Porque no te muestras. No seas cobarde!-menciono un molesto guerrero

¿?: De acuerdo… si tu lo quieres-después de esto entre los arboles apareció un joven y salta quedando0 frente a Leonardo

Mi nombre es santos, seré tu adversario, deberías de estar agradecido ya que morirás en mis manos-dijo mientras cerraba su mano

Leonardo: No perderé mi valioso contigo, mejor vete, si no quieres morir-dijo mientras hacia una posición de pelea

Jamás, yo daré mi vida por el

Leonardo: ¿El? ¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto confundido

Santos: Tú se lo dijiste a la princesa, que se estaba involucrando en una guerra santa

Leonardo pone una cara muy seria

Santos: Yo obedezco órdenes del señor Sergio

Leonardo: ¿Sergio?

Santos: Así es, mi señor ha decidido que los humanos deben perecer, ya que no se dan cuenta de sus límites, provocando caos total en su propio mundo, eso no es todo, si no también sus actitudes egoístas y ambiciosas, provocando que se maten unos a otros.

¿Acaso, eso no es una razón para que ellos sean aniquilados?

Leonardo: Santos, si los humanos se ven en su aniquilación, tu también estarás, ya que eres de este mundo, o acaso ¿no le temes morir?-pregunto angustiado

Santos: Para nada, si es para sanar este mundo, no me interesa, pero no permitiré que los dioses ni mucho menos unos simples humanos como tu arruinen sus planes-mencionó demasiado enojado

Aparte es esa razón por la que vine a este mundo.

Leonardo : ¡Mentira! Ustedes no vinieron a este mundo ¡para cumplir los caprichos, de los dioses!, la razón por la que viniste es para que sepas el significado de vivir- respondió con un poco de molestia

Santos: La vida no tiene sentido, entonces porque la gente viene a este mundo, solo para ¿matar? ¿Para herir a otras? ¿Para qué vienen? Contéstame

Leonardo: No todos los humanos son malvados y crueles, hay gente que en verdad valen la pena, y por esa gente, la tierra no debe ser destruida, ya que su hora aun no ha llegado

Quiero que me digas algo ¿por qué defiendes tanto a tu dios?

Santos: Porque mis padres me dejaron en un basurero, cuando apenas era un bebe, en el recorrido de mi señor, el me encontró y me cuido mucho, como un padre. Es estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba, ahora el necesita mi ayuda y se la otorgare, aunque de mi vida, le devolveré el favor que me hiso al cuidarme todos estos 16 años!

Tu no comprendes, porque nunca pasaste por eso-dijo mientras sacaba su espada roja-peleare hasta que mi señor cumpla con su voluntad

"no cabe duda" pensó Leonardo mientras se preparaba para la pelea

Mientras tanto…

En el santuario de athena

Athena está frente a la estatua, analizando la situación cuando…

¿? : Por fin te veo en persona, hija preferida de Zeus, athena

Athena voltea sorpresivamente

¿Quién eres?-pregunto

Soy una mensajera de un dios, mi nombre es sara

Athena: ¿Quién te ha mandado? Y dime el mensaje que me traes

Sara: Su identidad aun es secreta, me mando para avisarle que todo esto es obra de un dios. Del dios Sergio

¿Sergio?- pregunto athena interesada

Sara: Así es, yo no soy la indicada para explicárselo, escuche mi señor aun no está preparado para mostrarse, por lo tanto ha mandado a su mejor guerrero, el lo esperada en las orillas del bosque junto a una cascada, él le explicara todo sobre esta guerra

Pera que me reuniré con él?-pregunto insegura Athena

Sara: Para aliarse, en esta batalla, tu no podrás sola, por esa razón mi señor se unirá a ti, y también lo hace por amor a este mundo

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer athena?

Athena: Acepto. Me uniré a él, para salvar a este bello planeta, dijo mientras encendía su cosmo de diosa

Sara saca una daga, sorprendiendo a la diosa,

Sara: con este arme mortal, usted y mi señor quedaran aliado

Sara descubre la daga y esta cubierta completamente de sangre

Esta sangre es del señor, si usted da un poco de su sangre, la alianza estará hecha

Saori, toma la daga, se hace una herida en su mano provocando que su sangre se combinara con el dios

Athena alza a los cielos la daga diciendo:

¡Con esto, yo athena, hago la alianza con el dios…

Sara: Leonax completo en lo más bajo

Después el santuario se ve envuelto de una luz, dando inicio a la guerra santa

FIN DEL CAP 2

La princesa es una joven de 17 años, cabellos negros, ojos verdes muy claros y viste un vestido blanco largo

El esclavo es de las misma edad que la princesa, ojos y cabellos azules y vestía un pantalón negro y una playera blanca

-.- hare más esfuerzo para que no me queden chuscos

Disculpen por no actualizarlo antes, es que mucha tarea x.x y ya vienen las revisiones X.X

Bueno debo irme XD

Tratare de actualizar cuanto pueda

Cuídense adiós


End file.
